Edward Ingram (1816-1860)
}} Life Sketch Edward was born in 1816 in the village of Llandinam near Newtown in Mongomeryshire in Wales. His father John Ingram was a carpenter. When Edward died in 1860 his sister Mary Ann Ingram (1814-1895), who was the informant for his death registration, stated that he had lived in Victoria for 23 years. This would mean that he had immigrated to Victoria in about 1857 at about the age of 20. Mary Ann also stated that his parents were John Ingram, carpenter, and Susan. In November 1847 in Melbourne Edward Ingram, about 30 years old, married a Roman Catholic girl, Elizabeth O'Grady. In January 1848 he was sitting on a jury in Melbourne for a Coroner's inquest. In May 1850 he signed a letter requesting that Collingwood be made into a separate ward. In March 1853 he was selling a 4 bedroom cottage on a corner-allotment in Upper Hawthorn. In December 1854 he was in Ballarat as a witness at the trial of men charged over the Eureka Stockade rebellion which had occurred on Saturday night 3 December 1854. He was a witness for his friend and co-worker Joseph Ellis. :Ellis maintained that he was innocent; wished the trooper who had taken him to be called. He did not know his name, but he believed he was a sergeant, and knew he was fresh looking." All the sergeants who were in the neighborhood were called, and though they were all " fresh looking " the particular one did not appear He called Edward Ingram, his mate, who deposed that Ellis went to bed on Saturday night, and got up next morning to see the cause of the firing They were plumbers and glaziers, and had been at work till six o'clock on Saturday evening In the morning they went with others on the hill to see what was the matter. When the troopers came in sight Ellis, who was frightened, went away, and was captured. With difficulty witness himself escaped. He could bring two others to corroborate these statements. Witness and his mate had been "always the other way." :Ellis called Mr. Morgan, auctioneer, who testified that the prisoner had been working for him for three weeks: had received his wages on Saturday evening about six o'clock Prisoner was very industrious. Did not attend the meetings. Was always at his work, and had not lost an hour in the three weeks. (Worked for Mr Morgan from 12 Nov 1854.) :Ellis was remanded till Monday, that the other witnesses for the defence might appear. : (The Argus, 12 December 1854) In 1856 he was overseas with his wife visiting family in England and Wales. In 1857 he and his wife returned to Melbourne bringing their niece Eliza Ingram (c1837-1903) with them. They arrivd nack in Melbourne on the "Themis" on 25 July 1857. In December 1860 Edward died of a stroke. His stated occupation was Foreman. The newspaper reports of December 1854 show that his trade was as a plumber and glazier. That Edward was a plumber and glazier explains the mix-up made by the husband of his niece Eliza Ingram when her husband stated at her death in 1903 that her "father" (actually her grandfather - she had been born illegitimately) John Ingram was a plumber and glazier when John Ingram was actually a carpenter as she had correctly stated when they had married. Not the convict transported to Tasmania in 1837 Edward was not transported to Tasmania as a convict aboard the "Neptune" on 18 January 1838. This man was older being 28 years old when he was sentenced to 7 years transportation for larceny on 6 April 1837 at the Mongomery Assizes in Wales. The "Neptune" left England on 4 October 1837. This man received his Ticket of Leave on 25 July 1842, and a Conditional Pardon was recommended for him on 23 February 1843. He received his Certificate of Freedom at the expiration of his sentence on 6 April 1844. His Conditional pardon was not official until 9 May 1844 after his sentence had already been completed. There are no further records of this man in Tasmania.